Vixen
by Jenna aka Kitty
Summary: Kurama saves a female kitsune. Now she is stuck in the human world til the assasens that are trying to kill her are found. KuramaOC
1. Crimson hair

Vixen  
  
Jenna: Welcome, welcome! I had this fic on before, but I just  
didn't want this one part in it  
  
Yusuke: Why am I here again?  
  
Kurama: She likes us  
  
Jenna: Kurama!!! *Glomps Kurama*  
  
Yusuke: *Gulps*  
  
Jenna: Yusuke!!! *Glomps him and causes both of them to fall  
down*  
  
Yusuke: Owy. @_@  
  
Jenna: *Standing* Oopsy *Hides behind Kurama* Kurama-kun...  
  
Kurama: *Sighs* Jenna does not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Jenna: Thanks *Hugs him*  
  
Kurama: ^__^  
  
*****************************************************************  
***  
  
Kurama woke up in his bed. He blinked his eyes open and sat up.  
He yawned and stretched, the got out of bed. Something nagged  
his mind that told him to go somewhere. 'What was it' He thought  
as he dressed. He put on black pants and a black long sleeve  
shirt. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He spit  
and looked in the mirror, hoping that it would remind him of  
what he had to do. His green eyes looked to see if any thing was  
out of place, and he brushed a strand of long red hair out of  
his hansom face. Then it hit him 'Oh yes, I was going to  
Kuwabara's House for the meeting' He walked out of the bathroom,  
down stairs, and grabbed an apple on his way out of the fruit  
basket, on his way out the door.  
  
"Mother I'll be at my friend's house today" he said to his  
mother, who was at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Alright dear, grab a coat it's cold and windy out" she said and  
took another bit of breakfast. He didn't complain, and grabbed a  
long black, wavy coat that went down to his knees, even though  
it wasn't cold to him. He slipped it on and walked out the door.  
  
______  
  
Kurama walked towards Kuwabara's house, which happened to cut  
through the woods. He took a less worn path and looked around.  
It was darker that usual, and a little too eary. He then heard a  
female scream cut through the air. He tensed and looked around.  
He heard rustling in the woods, cloths tearing, and crying. He  
ran towards the noise and came to a clearing with 2 men and a  
young girl.  
  
The girl was lying in the grass, her crimson hair lying on the  
grass, covering her face. Blood and little bits of fabric  
covered her body. She also had something long, scarlet, and  
fluffy wrapped around her breasts and privet parts.  
  
The men looked like twins. They were ruff 'n buff looking. They  
both had the same black t-shirts and jean shorts. Their eyes  
were the same cold black and the only difference was their hair.  
One had shoulder length untidy black hair, and the other short  
white hair tied into a short ponytail. They both scowled at  
their intruder. They were obviously demons.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded the black haired man.  
  
"I'm Kurama" said Kurama "And who mite you be?"  
  
"You may not know" said the white haired men. Kurama glanced at  
the girl and back to the men  
  
"What did she do?" He asked calmly. They both grinned evilly and  
spoke together  
  
"She was there"  
  
"And now your here..." said the white hair  
  
"So we'll do the same to you" said the black hair. Without  
warning they charged. Kurama pulled out his rose and jumped to  
the side as both their fists collided with the ground, cracking  
it.  
  
"Rose whip" said Kurama and the rose burst into a long whip with  
many thorns. The petals sprinkled down creating a sweet smell.  
The twins started to gag. They held there noses and backed away.  
Kurama didn't even have to attack once. The twins coughed again  
and disappeared, in to thin air. Kurama was stunned for a minute  
that he had won so easily. He waited for a moment to see if they  
would appear again, but they didn't.  
  
He heard the girl cough and take in a deep breath. He went over  
to her and bent down to see how bad her condition was, which was  
bad. She was in her own pool of blood and her hair was matted  
with the crimson liquid. The long fluff that covered her was  
also soaked with blood. Open wounds were on her arms, legs, and  
where ever skin showed. There where bits and pieces of blue and  
white cloth that must have been clothes once.  
  
Kurama shrugged out of his jacket and put it over her. He saw  
her wince, but didn't know if it was out of fear or pain. He  
carefully rolled her into his coat and fitted her arms through  
the sleeves. He then zippered it so she wouldn't fall out. It  
was very big on her skinny, slender figure. He would think she  
was beautiful, if not the present state she was in. He lifted  
her carefully and used his speed to get them to Kuwabara's house  
  
********************  
  
Jenna: First chapy done  
  
Kurama: Please R&R  
  
Yusuke: Owy. @_@  
  
Jenna: *Smacks him* Slacker  
  
Yusuke: *Jumps up and points at her* Hey! Only Genkai can call  
me that and not get pulverized!  
  
Jenna: Hehehe =3 (Cat-like smile)  
  
Yusuke: Grrr. *Chases authoress*  
  
Jenna: *Runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Kurama: v__v''' (Sweatdrop) 


	2. Amai

Vixen  
  
Jenna: I thought I'd be nice and not keep you in too much suspense  
  
Yusuke: Lemme guess... The girl is you?  
  
Jenna: Actually, She's an OC. I'm surprised myself that I'm not in it  
  
All: O_O *in shock*  
  
Jenna: Yeah, It's a big turn for me huh? *Glomps Hiei* Hiei-kun... *the dreaded Authoress Puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Hiei: Jenna aka Kitty does not own. Can Kitty Come in now?  
  
Jenna: Uh... Ok *Opens door*  
  
Kitty: *Runs in* HIEI-KUN!!! *Glomps Hiei* ^__^  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
********************  
  
Botan paced the hall way, in front of Kuwabara's house door. Her long blue hair that was tied into a high pony tail swayed side to side as she moved. She wore a tight, black leather jacket, with a red tint to it, and black pants.  
  
"Botan" said Keiko "Settle down, Kurama will be here soon" She had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore her blue school uniform and sat in a comfy arm chair, watching her friend pace. She held Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast, which was more like a blue penguin with long ears, and really cute.  
  
"He should have been here by now" said Botan, not sensing her pacing.  
  
"Kurama will have a good reason" said Hiei. He had spiky black hair with white streaks, and a white bandanna around his forehead. He wore his usual black jumpsuit with a white scarf. He leaned against the hall, also watching Botan.  
  
"Botan" said Kuwabara "You're going to pace away my floor" He had curly orange hair and wore his blue jump suit. He sat in an identical chair to Keiko's. Botan finally stopped pacing.  
  
"Sorry Kuwabara" sighed Botan "but I pace while I wait"  
  
There was suddenly a great snort from the couch. The back of the couch was facing the door and Botan leaned over the back of the couch to see what had made the noise.  
  
Yusuke was asleep on the couch. He had his black hair slicked back and wore his green jump suit. He was snoring loudly and his hands were behind his head as a make-shift pillow.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and everyone (Except sleeping beauty (Yusuke)) swiveled around to see Kurama holding a bloody (Literally) girl.  
  
"Kurama, what happened?" asked Botan as she ran up to him.  
  
"She was attacked" He said, and that's all Botan needed to hear.  
  
"Alright, Bring her over to the couch" she said and ran to the back of the couch. She grabbed the blanket that covered the couch, which Yusuke was sleeping on, and pulled it from under him. Yusuke was hurled about 3 feet from where he was sleeping and woke up 1/2 way, falling to the ground. Kurama laid the girl on the couch. Yusuke stood up and got mad.  
  
"Hey" He complained "What the Hell was that for" Then he noticed the girl that was now in his sleeping spot. "Who is she?"  
  
"Kurama found her" said Keiko who hurried to get a better look at the new comer. Kuwabara also hurried over.  
  
The girl's hair was still all over the place and hid her identity. Botan leaned over the girl and lightly placed her hands on her. A blue light formed around her hands, telling everyone her healing powers were working. The cuts healed but the blood was still there. Soon the cuts were gone and Botan leaned back.  
  
The girl opened her eyes slowly. She could only see her crimson hair in her face. She felt a warm jacket on her, but it wasn't her's. She moved a little bit and felt sticky. 'What the...' She thought. She sniffed 'Blood, my blood' her head hurt. She groaned and felt people around her. She felt fear creep into her system once more. She wondered if the red haired man was still there, she had caught a glimpse of him while he had picked her up, before she feel unconscious. She moved her hand slowly, weakly to her head and pushed away some matted hair. She got a strong whiff of humans, and paled a little. She pushed away more hair to see 4 people staring at her, 2 male, 2 female.  
  
"Are you alright" asked Keiko. The girl nodded and looked at the other 3 friendly faces, but she knew faces could be deceiving.  
  
"Back up guys, give her some room" said Botan and everyone backed away to give her air. Botan smiled warmly "Hello I'm Botan"  
  
Their voices where muffled and the girl realized that her ears were down. Her ears perked up on her head and Keiko and Kuwabara's jaws dropped. She pulled her ears down again, not really sure what happened. It was instinct to lift her ears when she couldn't hear. She had small fox ears, red like her hair. She looked at Kurama, who didn't seem fazed at all, like Botan. Botan broke the silence.  
  
"Kuwabara, do you mind if this girl gets freshened up here?"  
  
Kuwabara shook his head to get out of his small state of shock. "Uh, sure, go ahead"  
  
"Good" said Botan cheerfully and looked back to the girl "So what's your name, dear?"  
  
"A-Am-Amai" She said in a low voice. Botan held out her hand to help her up. Amai just looked at it before Botan took her hand and helped her up. She pushed the 1/2 naked girl to the bathroom. They passed Yusuke on the way and he stared at her. When the bathroom door shut, Yusuke scratched his head and looked at the others.  
  
"Was it my imagination or did that girl have fox ears" He asked  
  
"Fox ears" confirmed Kuwabara, Keiko nodded, Kurama shrugged, and Hiei rolled his eyes  
  
***********  
  
Jenna: Please R&R! 


	3. The Case

Vixen  
  
Jenna: Not many reviews, only 9 *Sighs* Common peoples! I NEEDS REVEIWS!!! *Foams at the mouth*  
  
Yusuke: *Sounds the alarm* MAD AUTHORESS! MAD AUTHORESS!!!  
  
*Kuwabara screams and runs around in circles*  
  
*All sweat drop at Kuwabara except mad authoress*  
  
Jenna: *Punches Kuwa.*  
  
Kuwa: X__X  
  
Jenna: REVIEWS!!! MUST HAVE REVIEWS!!! IF YOU REVIIEW, I'LL BEAT UP KUWABARA FOR YOU!!!  
  
Yusuke: Cool *Goes off to review this story*  
  
Amai: *Sweat dropping* Uh... Jenna-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but owns me, Kitty, and the other fox demons that are to come, except Kurama; he's in with Yu Yu Hakusho. *Hugs Kurama*  
  
Kurama: ^__^  
  
Kitty: *Hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei: ^_^  
  
Kuwa: *Hugs Yukina*  
  
Yukina: ^_^  
  
Jenna: *Lonely* what about the authoress? ;___; the authoress gets no loven?  
  
Yusuke: *Comes back* *Sees everyone hugging* *Shrugs* *Hugs Keiko*  
  
Jenna: ;______; I'm Misses Lonely, I gots nobody...  
  
_____  
  
After about an hour, Botan came out of the bathroom. She coaxed the fox- girl to do the same. Amai was now damp and clean. It had taken a long time to get the blood out of her hair and long, furry scarf like thing that just happened to be her tail. Her tail was at least 3 times as long as her and was wrapped around her body tightly. She very timidly poked her head out the scan the hall with her bright purple eyes, for any male peepers. Her hands clutched the door frame. Her nails dug into the wood, but they were stronger that regular human nails, more like claws. After the blood was cleared away you could now see 3 lines on each cheek, going from the middle of her cheek and went towards the back of her head, going across her jaw bone, making it look like she had whiskers.  
  
Botan finally got her into a spare bedroom and closed the door. Amai sat on the bed and looked out the window, while Botan went back to the others. When Botan came back to the others Yusuke was the first to speak.  
  
"So who is the fox-girl?"  
  
"She just happens to be 1/2 of our mission" said Botan in-a-matter-of- factly tone  
  
"What mission?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"The mission, that this meeting in all about" she said then cleared her throat "We have twin criminals from spirit world. They are being pressed for abuse and murder, against young women. Amai has been missing for 3 weeks. She just disappeared without a trace. We got an anonymous note telling us she was missing only a week ago"  
  
"Only a week ago?" Kurama asked "Why not earlier?"  
  
"No one knows" said Botan "The note didn't say"  
  
Did you find out and clues to who sent the note?" asked Hiei  
  
"Not a one" said Baton "We put our best researcher on the case but all he's figured out is that it's written in black ink" Botan sighed and everyone else sweat dropped  
  
"Yeah, that's one smart researcher you've got there" Yusuke commented sarcastically  
  
"Well at least she didn't end up like the other women" said the blue haired girl  
  
"Well, how did they end up?" asked Kurama  
  
"Well..." said she trailed off, and then reached into her shirt pocket. She pulled out instant photographs. She handed them to Kurama. "They end up like this"  
  
Kurama took the photos and looked at them. There were 6 and Botan was right, they weren't pretty. 4 were demon girls and the others were human, although you couldn't tell they were girls unless someone told you they were girls. Their bodies were mangled and purple bruises covered them from neck to foot, only because they had no heads. Blood poured all over the place, from many long cuts.  
  
Kurama passed them to Hiei, who just shrugged and passed them to Yusuke. Yusuke cringed and passed them to Kuwabara. He glanced at the pictures and suddenly felt sick. He gave them back to Botan. Keiko didn't like Yusuke's expression, so she didn't bother to look.  
  
"See" said Botan as she took the pictures and put them back in her pocket "It's not a pretty site. They turn up like this only 2 weeks after they're kidnapped. It's amazing that she was found alive"  
  
"So what is it about the bad guys" asked Yusuke "What do they look like?"  
  
"We don't really have a good description or profile on them, so we're pretty much in the dark. All we know is what I already told you. We don't even have their names"  
  
"I saw the 2 that attacked her" said Kurama "And they were twins"  
  
"Really!?" said Botan excitedly "Well what did you find out about them?"  
  
"All I know is they were demons, one black hair, the other white. They both ran away when I pulled out my rose whip" said Kurama "That's about it"  
  
"Didn't you get their names?" asked Botan a little disappointed  
  
"I asked but they didn't brag" he replied  
  
"Darn it" said Botan angrily hitting the air "They're smart enough not to give names. Looks like we're stuck on this one" She started to pace again, but before she could get into it Kuwabara spoke up, fearing that they mite have to replace the floor boards.  
  
"Well how is she anyway?"  
  
Botan stopped her pacing "Physically she is as fit as a fiddle, but she is really spaced out. She hasn't talked since she told us her name" she walked down the hall and opened the door to where Amai was, but she wasn't there. Instead, there was a little scarlet fox on the bed, sleeping in the rays of the sun light, coming from the window. It was curled up into a ball and its rather long tail wrapped around the little fox. Botan was surprised that Amai would turn into her fox form here; of course, she didn't have any clothes here either. Botan shut the door with a click and made her way to the front door.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Yusuke  
  
"I've got to tell Koenma we've found her" she said as she opened the door "Do think you could watch Amai?"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa" said Kuwabara "She can't stay here. What will I tell my sister? 'We have a demon in the house. Just ignore her'?"  
  
"Only a few minutes" begged Botan "I just need to tell Koenma we've found her, and then I'll take her to spirit word" and with that she ran out the door, jumping on her oar to fly to spirit world.  
  
_____  
  
Jenna: I'm so lonely; I'm Misses Lonely... so... SEND ME REVEIWS TO KEEP ME COMPANY. MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	4. Akuchi

Vixen  
  
Jenna: Sorry everyone for the long wait, but I was working on the 'My New Yami' series. I'm on a roll. The only reason I continued this one is because I got an inspiration from the Yu Yu Hakusho show, so here is the next chapter of Vixen!  
  
Yusuke: No humor before the chapter?  
  
Jenna: The readers have been waiting very patiently for me to read on...  
  
Readers: *holding pitch forks and torches while yelling threats*  
  
Yusuke: Riiiiight, 'patiently'  
  
Jenna: *hides under computer chair*  
  
______________  
  
"Amai?" said Keiko as she knocked on the door. Amai opened the door a jar and peeked out. "I brought you some extra clothes from my house to wear" Amai about the same height as Keiko and she didn't think Amai would like running around naked. Amai the clothes and closed the door. 5 minutes later, she came out in a blue skirt and yellow blouse. It was the right size. Her tail dangled out of the bottom of the skirt, and stayed a constant 3 inches from the ground.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Keiko asked "I'm sure Kuwabara has something around here Amai" Amai nodded and followed Keiko towards the kitchen, passing the living room where the men were still waiting  
  
Yusuke was asleep again on the couch, Puu also asleep on his stomach. Hiei was making a very nice window ordainment like he usually did. Kuwabara was reading a manga while sitting in a chair. Kurama was leaning against the wall watching nothing in particular. Amai took a quick look at everyone before following Keiko into the kitchen  
  
Soon Keiko had found a variety of fruit and got it to the kitchen table where Amai was sitting. The kitsune was rubbing Ekichi under the chin, the little kitten purred. Keiko was sat across from her and grabbed an apple for herself. Amai looked at the food at first before taking a pare  
  
"I didn't know what you would like" the brunet said. Amai just nodded. They sat in silence for a moment  
  
"Who is the man with the red hair?" Amai asked quietly. Keiko smiled, glad that the red haired demon was talking to her  
  
"He's Kurama" She replied and the kitsune nodded in acknowledgement  
  
"What about the man with black, spiky hair" she asked  
  
"He's Hiei" Keiko answered again  
  
"Their demons, right?" Amai asked more and Keiko nodded, wondering where she was going with this "Why are they with humans?"  
  
"Well..." said Keiko "They're our friends..." and she began to explain how the group had come to be to the best of her knowledge. Amai listened quietly, very interested in the story. She had never heard anything like it. Humans and Demon, actually friends? Preposterous, right?  
  
*******************  
  
Botan opened the doors to Koenma's office and walked up to a very large desk  
  
"Koenma sir, we've found Amai" she said triumphantly to a toddler that was sitting at the head desk. He had big brown eyes and a blue pacifier in his mouth and a blue hat on his head that was probably the same size as his head.  
  
"That's great Botan, but we have a 'little' problem" he said folding his arms  
  
"We do?" What is it?" The blue haired apparition said nervously  
  
"Well she has no where to go to be safe" Koenma said gravily  
  
"What about her father?" Botan asked "He has a palace and it's like a maze in there..."  
  
"The big kit won't take her in" Koenma said  
  
"Well why not?" Botan asked, getting a bit peeved  
  
"Because for her mother..."  
  
"Well that was his own fault!" Botan burst out loud, making Koenma fall out of his chair  
  
"Botan, I'm not the one you should be yelling at" the toddler said after getting back into his chair "Go yell at the black fox him self"  
  
"And how am I suppose to do that? He's not here!"  
  
"Yes, I am" came a cold voice from a corner. Botan and Koenma both jumped at the voice and looked around to see a very handsome looking man, looking around his late twenties come out of the shadows. He was fairly tall with short coal black hair and bright orange eyes. He had two sharp fox ears at the top of his head, not cute and fluffy like younger fox ears, and a black fox tail waved casually behind him. He wore a black turtle neck sweater and black business pants. "And what were you going to tell me?" he asked Botan  
  
"I, uh, I..." she stuttered she hadn't really intended on yelling at the black fox  
  
"I thought so" he said and walked over to Koenma's desk "And I don't like being call a kit Koenma" the little ruler of the spirit world poked his fingers together nervously. The man looked back to Botan "I wouldn't want trash in my palace, you know, Amai in my palace" Botan was angry but kept her big mouth shut "Half breeds are so weak, it'd be an insult to me" He smirked at Botan's slowly reddening face from anger and walked slowly out the door "Tell King Enma I stopped by Koenma" he said before disappearing into the rush of ogres dashing about, but the ogres stopped to let the kitsune out before being able to safely run around without worry again.  
  
Botan let the anger build up for a moment, before, without warning, snapped her oar in half  
  
"Arg! That Akuchi makes me so angry!" she shrieked "Sure he can take care of all his sons, but not his only daughter! That Jerk!" and she threw her ores over Koenma's head, who ducked just in time  
  
"Botan, please calm down" Koenma pleaded  
  
"How am I suppose to calm down!" she yelled "Kuwabara won't keep her at his house! Where is Amai going to go?!" Koenma closed his eyes and thought for a minute  
  
"Maybe if she could stay at in human form, Kuwabara will let her stay" he suggested and when he opened his eyes to find Botan was gone  
  
"Thanks Koenma sir!" Echoed from the hall and the sounds of ogres being knocked out of the way as Botan made her way to get another oar  
  
______________  
  
Jenna: *Yawns* well this probably won't be updated for a while again because it's still building up to plot. But really I've lost interest in it  
  
Yusuke: Oh sure leave them hanging  
  
Jenna: Well SORRY! But I really have lost it, but at least it's not discontinued  
  
Yusuke: True  
  
Jenna: Well review, bye! 


End file.
